A bet is bet, right?
by RoseGirl99
Summary: How will we meet each other in our next lives? Let's make a bet about who will predict the right Setting!


After some time, I finally updated a new LelouchxShirley Oneshot.

If anyone of you read my other Oneshots, then a great thank you for all your lovely Reviews, i was very happy to read them.

I hope you like it, leave a Review and enjoy this short oneshot. Thank you for your Attention.

* * *

"Hey, Lulu..." A female voice whispered in the middle of the dark. She couldn't sense anything, but this familiar presence calmed her. She wasn't alone in this darkness, someone was by her side.

"Yes, Shirley?", the voice answered, when the person heard its name. The orange haired girl began to smile. "Can I ask you something?"

She almost had to laugh; she could hear his frown. "Of course you can, what is it?"

She closed her eyes to think about, how she could ask him the one question she always thought about. "When we are reborn, how do you think we will meet each other?"

Silence. The person, who laid in the darkness besides her seemed to think about it. But then, a gentle feeling embraced her and she could sene presence, when he turned his body in her direction. "How do you think we will meet each other?"

She pouted her lips and put a finger on her cheek. Then, she turned her body in his direction too and began to smile: a bright, cheerful smile, which always lightened up the darkness in his heart and soul. "Do you think, we will live equal? In a world without war?"

"Maybe." Suddenly, she could feel his hand on hers and a shiver ran through her body. It was unused, but it felt so nice. "Or do you think it does matter, if we live in a world without war?"

"I think so..." She thought about her words but the man in front of her continued to talk. "Love can last every war, you know that? I think it doesn't matter, if we will meet each other in a world with or without war. The most important thing is, that we will stay together. Right?"

She sighed: normally, she would be the one who would say such a thing. But this time, she felt snubbed herself, not him this time. "Okay, you win."

HE began to laugh and it was the one sound she always wanted to hear. He laughed so few times, but if he did, it was one of the greatest sounds she ever heard in her life. "How do you think our families will be?"

"That's a good question." Even though she couldn't see it, she knew that a smile came upon his face. "There are some very clichéd settings: maybe you will be the normal girl and I will a prince and when I see you, my first thought will be: this woman is gonna be my wife." She blushed at this thought, but also enjoyed it. "It sounds great."

"Now it is your turn." She closed her eyes and thought about, which of the settings would be the greatest. "Or maybe our roles will be switched; I will be the princess and you will be the normal boy." She just had to laugh, she couldn't stop it. She, a princess and he, a normal man? That sounded so absurd.

The person also laughed about it. "Maybe, who knows? We both can't predict what fate will have in its hands."

"I agree with you." There was a short silence, when her voice came up again. "Or we both will be normal and live a life in peace and happiness?"

"That sounds nice, but is there any other setting that is in your mind?" She frowned about this question and a big smile appears on her lips. "Maybe we have been knowing each other since we were children and after a couple of years, maybe when we will be seventeen or eighteen, we will realize, that we always loved each other and then become a couple. How about this?"

But his answer was missing. She frowned and touched his hand. "What's wrong?"

"Tell me, Shirley...", he started to talk, when she could feel him nearing her. "Would you be sad if there will take many lives until we will find each other?"

She thought about this question, but the orange haired girl had to shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Love always takes its time to begin to bloom. I believe, that we have met each other many times in our former lives, but we will always try to find each other and feel the love which exist between us. Maybe there will be just one live, in which we will be together, but this is okay. If it means one live, in which we will find happiness in each other, than all the waiting was okay. I mean, if we will live together in one life with real happiness, then it will be better than to have something, which isn't very satisfactory. Right?"

He didn't say anything, but then he embraced her and pushed her body against his own. "You're right, Shirley. It is better to find true love in each other than to have just a very formal relationship with each other. But", she saw into his face ,"let's make a bet. A bet of our future lives."

"And what exactly?", she wanted to know, when she could feel his grin. He pushed a strand of her hair beside. "What will the setting be, in which we will find each other and have a life in happiness?"

"I think it will be live where will be both normal persons and will meet each other in just normal ways."

"I bet, that one of us will be the member of a royal family."

She stared at him. "You can't be serious about that, right?" She was shocked, that he chose that of all things.

He still grinned. "I have never been more serious about something in this direction." He holds out his hand for her to shake it. "Agreed?"

She felt his hand, when she began to smile, touched his hand and shook his hand. "Okay, agreed."

_And what has been the setting they met each other in the live, where they would last until the end of time? _

_They met each other already as kids, were best friends and feel in love with each other, when they were seventeen. They lasted together as couple until the end of time._

_Both lost, but still, a bet's a bet._

__Right? __


End file.
